An Ending and a Beginning
by Kristen3
Summary: Set during "Goodnight, Seattle." At Frasier's for the last time, Niles and Daphne say goodbye to Frasier, even though they can't imagine life without him. One-shot.


This night hadn't gone at all the way Niles had expected it to. Just moments ago, everyone had been under the impression that Frasier was dying. But even the thought of him moving hurt. So, Niles focused instead on what he did have. Daphne and his new son. He watched through the balcony door as Daphne held David in her arms. He doubted he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight.

To his surprise, Daphne opened the door. "Niles, can you take the baby for a moment? I need to get a blanket. I think he's a bit chilly."

"Sure," Niles said. Daphne carefully transferred their son into his father's arms. Niles looked up at her uncertainly, silently asking, "Am I doing this right?"

"I'll only be gone for a moment. You'll be fine," Daphne said, touching his cheek gently. Niles nodded at her, and she went back into what had once been her bedroom. Niles looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He'd always thought parents over-romanticized infants. Yes, they were cute and endearing, but they weren't great at controlling their bodily functions. Babies were magnets for germs. But now that Niles had a son of his own, he understood perfectly how a parent could see past dirty diapers and spit-up.

"I never thought I'd get to have a baby," Niles whispered, kissing his son's forehead. "Before I met your mommy, there was no chance I'd ever procreate. But she changed my world. She's given me the greatest gift I could ever want. You."

Just then, Daphne returned, carrying a blanket Roz had given them. For a moment, she couldn't speak, overwhelmed by the sight of Niles and the baby. Then she took a deep breath. "I've got the blanket. I didn't want him to catch a draft so close to that balcony." Without taking David from Niles' arms, she placed the blanket over him.

"I can hardly believe I'm holding a little person in my arms. We made this, Daphne."

Daphne nodded. "He's a miracle. Now I understand everything Roz has been telling me about Alice."

Niles nodded. He never would've imagined Frasier's free-spirited radio producer would make a good parent, but there was no doubt that she was doing a wonderful job raising Alice. "Frasier was just talking about how different things would've been if he'd never moved back from Boston," Niles said. He was still thinking about the conversation with his brother. In many ways, Frasier was Niles' best friend. "If he hadn't asked Dad to move in with him, I might never have met you."

Daphne smiled. It felt like a lifetime ago now, the day she'd first arrived on Frasier's doorstep. Frasier made no secret of his dislike for her. She'd only gotten the job as Martin's physical therapist at Martin's own insistence. "I never would've dreamed I'd be standing here with you, admiring our newborn son." Daphne could hardly believe how peaceful David looked, sleeping in Niles' arms.

"I love him so much, Daphne. But I'm so scared. I've counseled people for years on how to raise children. But everything changes when it's your own child."

"I know," Daphne replied. "I keep wondering when I'm going to turn into me mum. I don't want to drive me children to another continent just to get away from me. This is a new experience for all three of us, so we'll be learning together."

Niles breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to know he wasn't alone. There was no one on earth he'd rather have beside him than Daphne. She had a way of making him feel that he could do anything.

Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne saw that Martin and Ronee were preparing to leave. In the excitement of their new baby, it was easy to forget that her father-in-law was now a newlywed. She watched as Frasier and his father hugged. She could tell there was more than one pair of misty eyes. "We should get going, too," she said to Niles. "I think somebody's tired."

Niles nodded. But he couldn't bear the thought of putting David down, even into his bassinet. Even that thought didn't compare to saying goodbye to Frasier. Over the past eleven years, they'd been brothers, sometimes enemies, but eventually they'd found a way to be friends. Niles had never had a chance to make a group of lifelong friends the way his brother had in Boston. He'd always been slightly jealous of his brother's tales of his bar days. He could hardly imagine going into Cafe Nervosa, and not seeing his brother there.

Daphne could read her husband's expression. "We're all starting new chapters. Your brother should get to have his, too."

"You're right," Niles said, nodding. "But I don't know how to say goodbye."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "You'll find the words," she said. They approached Frasier just as Martin and Ronee left.

"I was just telling Dad what a blessing it's been to reconnect with my family all these years. When I think of how I barely even called when I was at Cheers, it breaks my heart. But now I see you and Daphne so happy, starting a family. I know I did the right thing by coming back."

Daphne took David from her husband, placing him on her shoulder as he stayed fast asleep.

"You certainly did," Niles said, shaking his brother's hand. "Thank you," he said, nodding toward Daphne.

"Oh, Niles, you don't have to thank me. I might've introduced you two, but you were the one who found the courage to follow your heart."

"I don't know where I'd be now if Daphne hadn't met me in the Winnebago," Niles said. He could still picture her in her wedding dress, skipping out on marrying Donny at the last moment.

"I don't, either," Daphne said stepping forward. "I almost feel like I'm leaving me home, even though you're the one who's moving."

"This place wouldn't have been a home without you, Daphne," Frasier said, kissing her cheek. "Don't be too sad. I don't think you'll be missing me as much as you anticipate. I think that little one is going to keep you two busy!"

Daphne grinned. "I imagine so."

"Take good care of my nephew," Frasier said. "I'll be up for every birthday, Christmas...you name it. David will probably get sick of me!"

Niles shook his head. "Impossible. You're family. We want you in David's life."

"Oh, I plan to be. I've already experienced the joy of fatherhood. Now it's your turn."

"Thank you, Frasier. Nervosa will never be the same."

Frasier smiled. He knew he'd miss his favorite coffeeshop. "Tell you what, every time I come up here, we'll have coffee, just like old times."

Niles nodded. "I look forward to it." He didn't want to leave, but Daphne used her free hand to gently let him know it was time to go.

Daphne smiled at Frasier as they walked out. She had a feeling he understood everything they hadn't said.

When the door to apartment 1901 had closed, Niles turned to Daphne. "I just realized, this is the only time David's going to be in Frasier's apartment, and he won't even remember it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll tell him all about it."

"It's not going to be the same here without him, you know."

Daphne kissed his cheek. "Don't think of this as just an ending. It's also a beginning." She nodded at the infant on her shoulder. Suddenly, Niles realized she was right. Sure, one chapter in his life was over, but he had a feeling the best one was just about to begin.

**The End**


End file.
